doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gods of Metal
The Gods of Metal is the sixth episode of the Common Series. Synopsis :The people of Earth, Doctor, live in a broken world. They are adding to their own misery. If they do not share our vision for the perfect universe, then we will break them further! The Doctor wishes to show Amy and Rory one of the most wondrous sight in the Mutter's Spiral, taking to them to a world that changed since his last visit. The Doctor makes his fatal mistake, leading the crazed Estronii to his favourite world - Earth. But this rash action of the trading barbarians is not fuelled by a love of war, a love of slavery and empires - but a love of glorious sound. Plot The TARDIS lands on a rocky planet with ebon skies and several asteroid rings present in the atmosphere. The Doctor, Amy and Rory leave the vessel, as the Time Lord explains they are on Stronnda, one of the most wondrous worlds in the cosmos. Amy comments that the place looks like a barren wasteland, but the Doctor points out mountain ranges made of pure diamond in the background. Before they can set off, a roar rings through their ears and they turn around to see a massive rock golem with razor sharp teeth. It swipes up Amy in one claw and prepares to eat her. A moment later, a shout is heard and the golem restrains from eating the girl. Three Estronii appear, which are humanoid, bulky, black in colour, much taller than a human and appear to be covered in spiky rocks. Their heads have the general structure of a toad with flat, spiked up crest. The Doctor intoduces himself, and he is recognised. The giant golem releases Amy and the Estronii explain that the creature is a domesticated steed. They tell the Doctor that he must see the Patriarch of the planet, claiming to have been looking for him for a long time. Rory and Amy suspect a trap, but the Doctor is otherwise optimistic and looks forward to the meeting. The trio stroll through the alien marketplace, present are many different species looking for trade. The Doctor notes that arms and drug dealing are the trade here, so tells them not to purchase anything. Rory notices that they are being trailed by humanoid robots named Servitars, but the Doctor assures him they mean no harm. They finally arrive at the massive palace, which is situated on a huge metallic hovering platform, adorned with fierce cannons and turrets. The entire palace guard rush out, aiming their thorned assault beams, treating them like enemies. They are taken to the throne room, where the Doctor flashes his psychic paper (claiming to be an official of the Shadow Proclamation) at the Patriarch. He laughs, pointing out that the paper is blank. When the Doctor asks why he is wanted, the Patriarch states that he read a prophecy that involved the Doctor and the expansion of his empire. The Doctor coldly refuses the Patriarch's offer to become his champion, to which the Estronii jeers to what he did during the Time War, mocking him. The Doctor gets angry and asks what happened to the old days of Stronnda, being among the richest of worlds. Strone, the Patriarch's second in command, replies that they became greater and showed the lesser worlds their power and culture. Suddenly, some heavy metal music starts playing in the room, and Amy questions it. The Doctor explains that they are the founders of heavy metal music, and that it is deeply embedded in their racial memory. Two Servitars leap from the shadows and hold the TARDIS crew, as a multi-legged Probot climbs onto the Doctor's head and extends two tentacles to inject into Amy and Rory's heads. The mind-reading process that the Probot takes is extremely painful for all three of them, as images from their memories project onto a wall and uploaded into a computer database. The process stops and they collapse to the floor. The Probot sneers that they were 'weak'. Under construction... Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *The Patriarch - Fred Tatasciore *Strone - *Estrox - *Servote - *Trinity Wells - *Newsreader - *Commander Osbourne - *Voice of Servitars - Bradley Dee Baker *Voice of Probot - *Voice of Estronii - Bradley Dee Baker *Voice of the Night Forger Clan - Lee Tockar *The Voice - Jason Isaacs References *In a news report, the following incidents are mentioned and in clips (archival footage); **2005 Auton invasion **2006 Spaceship crash **2006 Sycorax invasion **2007 Cybermen and Dalek invasion **2007 Racnoss attack **2008 Disappearance of Royal Hope Hospital **2008 'Harold Saxon' incident **2008 Appearance of the Atraxi **2008 Titanic spaceship appearance **2009 March of the Adipose **2009 ATMOS incident **2009 Dalek invasion and the moving of Earth **2009 Alien 'stingray' insurgence **2009 Gallifrey in Earth's sky **2010 Spaceship on Aickman Road *In response to seeing this, the Doctor mentions how he was involved in each event. *In the UNIT briefing, Commander Osbourne, while looking through old UNIT files, mentions Zygons, Autons, robotic Yeti, Cybermen, Daleks, Sea Devils, Silurians, a giant robot and Azal. *Onboard the battle cruiser, the Doctor finds the tarot card of fortitude, which represents the immense power of the Estronii (and the fact that they are very difficult to kill, having the toughest skin of any race in the Mutter's Spiral). *Several well-known metal/rock bands are referenced throughout the episode, such as Disturbed, DragonForce, Bullet For My Valentine, Black Sabbath, Bon Jovi and others. *The Patriarch labels Earth as the 'land of confusion', a clear reference to a song by Genesis (and later covered by Disturbed). *The Estronii take control electronic devices such as iPods, phones and televisions, like the Atraxi did in The Eleventh Hour. Category:The evil dude Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor